


Al, Kırdın

by Luner



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Car Sex, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luner/pseuds/Luner





	Al, Kırdın

27 Kasım 1992. Düz mü yoksa yuvarlak mı olduğu hala insanların beyinlerinde tartışılan dünyanın, başına geleceklerden habersiz, istemediği misafirlerine üstten bakış atarak büyük gözlüklerini düzeltip, çayını yudumladığı sırada cennete kıyameti getirmemin, insanların sebep olduğu onlarca savaşın, zulmün, açlığın, ırkçılığın, Havva'nın o elmayı yemesinin, daha da beteri, adını bile bilmediğim, kutsal bir kore bayramı sırasında anne ve babamın bir kilisede düzüşmesinin en ağır cezası olarak istenmeyen misafirler arasına postalandığıma inandığım o kutsal tarih, doğum günüm... Abarttığımı söyleyeceksiniz ama size yemin ederim, 24 yıllık hayatımda başıma gelenlerin başka bir mantıklı açıklaması yoktu.   
Annem bana hamile olduğunu ilk öğrendiğinde günlerce ağlayışının ve babamın üç sene boyunca annemi terk etmesinin, babaannemin geri kafalı tehditleri yüzünden annemin beni doğurmasının, beni ilk kucağına aldığında boyumdan büyük kulaklarımı görüp, yetişkin bir insan eli boyutlarındaki beni hastanenin beton zeminine düşürerek, bayılmasının, düşme sonucu ölmemeyi başarmamın, konuşmayı öğrenene kadar benim ailede olduğumu bazı günler unutmalarının ve bu detayları annemi sevmeyen babaannemin bana keyifle anlatmasının sebebi benim cennetteki hurilere bira dağıtıp tanrıya bir gece teklif ettiğim sırada annemle babamın kilisenin günah çıkarma bölümünde kafaları güzelken düzüşmelerinin cezasından başka bir şey olamazdı doğumum.  
Hayatımın lise bittikten sonra bir düzene girdiğine inanmamın açıklaması da tanrının artık benden sıkılmış olmasıydı. Koskoca tanrı hep benimle uğraşacak değildi ya.  
Lisede, çoğu ergenlik çağındaki birey gibi kendini tanıyan, kişiliğini şekillendirmeye çalışan ben, öğreneceğim başka bir bok yokmuş gibi eşcinsel olduğumu öğrenmiş ve yaşadığım bazı deneyimlerden üç yıl sonra, göğüslerinin büyüdüğünü ilk kez fark eden bir kızın heyecanını annesiyle paylaşması gibi tüm aileye verilen bir akşam yemeğinde, masada yüksek sesle birden gay olduğumu bağırırken bulmuştum kendimi. Büyük bir sessizliğin ardından annem 'eğer tek kelime edersen seni arka bahçeye gömerim' bakışlarıyla yaptığım 'şakaya' katıla katıla gülmüş, bana tek kelime etmeden ertesi gün ve onu takip eden diğer her gün beni kiliseye yollaması sonucunda lisenin arka bahçesinde gizli gizli erkeklerle düzüşürken insanlara sahip olmadığım kız arkadaşlarımdan bahsetmiştim.   
Üniversiteye kadar ailede bir misafir olarak geçen hayatım üniversiteden sonra biraz daha resmileşmiş ve hepimizi biraz daha mutlu etmişti. Bazı insanların bir ay gibi kısa sürede çalışıp hazırlandıkları sınava ben dört yıl boyunca hazırlanmış ve ülke çapında aldığım birincilikle istediğim üniversiteye baş ağrısı çekmeden girmeye hak kazanmıştım. Herkesin umduğu gibi ailemden en uzak ülkenin, en uzak şehrinde, en uzak ve en iyi okullarından birini tercih etmiş ve sorunsuz bir şekilde kaydımı yaptırmıştım. Bu duruma en çok sevinen babam, kayıt süresince beni okula götürüp getirmeyi, tutacağım evle ve orada kalacağım insanlarla ilgilenmeyi bile teklif etmişti. Ben artık bilmediğim bir ülkenin insanı olduktan sonra da gözlerimin dolmasına sebep olan babacan tavrıyla "artık büyüdün, bizden para bekleyecek yaşı geçtin, iş bulmanın vakti geldi" konuşmasını yapmıştı.   
Babamla yaptığım ilk baba oğul konuşmasıydı ve ben buna günlerce ağlamıştım.   
İlk yıllar yine zorlansam da şehre daha çok adapte oldukça kendim gibi insanlar bulup onlarla ev tutmuş, onlarla yatıp onlarla kalkmıştım, bu konuda belirtmem gereken en önemli bir diğer konu da en çok Oh Sehun'la yatıp kalkmış olmamdı. Sehun üniversitenin ikinci yılı edindiğim tek arkadaşımdı. Farklı fakültelerde olsak da benimle ortak aldığı derste, bir öğle vakti yanıma oturmuş ve "sevişmek ister misin?" diye sormuştu, kabul etmemek aptallık olurdu. İlk başlarda sadece düzüşüyor olsak da zamanla aramızda ikimizin de görmezden gelemediği bir duygusal çekim oluşmaya başlamıştı.   
Sarhoş olduğum bir akşam ona ailemden ve tanrının bir cezası olduğumdan bahsetmemle deli dürtmüş gibi öpmeye, dokunmaya başlamış ve o akşam, ilk kez, beni sevdiğini söylemişti. O olaydan tam iki gün sonra onunla yaşamayı teklif etmesiyle iki yıldır olmayan kız arkadaşlarıma inandırdığım, aynı üniversiteden insanlarla aynı yemek masasında otururken gay olduğumu ve her gün Sehun adında bir erkeği düzdüğümü söyleyerek masadan kalkmış eşyalarımı toplamaya başlamıştım, ertesi gün de Sehun'un yardımıyla onun evine yerleşmiştim. Kirada payı olan ev arkadaşı Minseok ve kirada payı olmayan arkadaşları Yixing, Jongin, Junmyeon, Jongdae ve Baekhyun ile tanışmış, güzel arkadaşlıkların temellerini atarak yirmi yıldır bozmaktan oluşturmaya fırsat bulamadığım kişiliğimi dört sene gibi bir zamanda oluşturmuştum. Arada babamlara Sehun'la sevişirken çektiğim fotoğrafları yollayarak yanlışlıkla olduğunu söyleyip özür diliyordum fakat bu eğlencem de tüm ailemin telefon numaramı engellemesiyle kısa sürmüştü ve zamanla öyle bir aileden olduğum herkes tarafından unutulmuştu. Beni sadece verdikleri akşam yemeklerinde ülke çapında birinci derken hatırladıklarına emindim. Mutluydum, okuduğum okul sayesinde iyi maaşlı bir işim, sevgilim ve onunla tam zamanlı, arkadaşlarımızla yarı zamanlı yaşadığım bir evim vardı.   
27 Kasım 2016. Tanrı artık beni seviyor olmalı ki yirmi dört yıllık hayatım boyunca bugün dördüncü doğum günümü kutlayacaktık. Bunun bana sürpriz olması gerekiyordu aslında. İlk tanıştığımızdan bu yana her sene aksatmadan evdeki herkese sürpriz doğum günü yapıyorduk, bir süre sonra herkes kutlama olacağını bildiğinden olayın sürpriz bir yanı kalmamıştı fakat kimse bunu bozmadığı için her sene kutlamaya devam ediyorduk, zaten önemli olan ve asıl sürpriz olan da hediye kısmıydı.  
Üniversite biteli bir sene olmuştu ve ben Art Vandaley adında ünlü bir mimarın yanında stajyerdim, Sehun ise çok duyulmamış fakat imajı olan bir moda dergisinde moda yazarlığı yapmayı tercih etmişti. Benim stajyer maaşım ve Sehun'un maaşı ile sadece kira ve faturalara yetişebiliyorduk, yemek işini ise üniversiteden sonra bile, Minseok'un da artık aralarında olduğu, kirada payı olmayan arkadaşlarımıza bırakmıştık. Onlar bize yemek alıyorlardı, biz de bazen burada uyumalarına izin veriyorduk.   
Benim için hazırlanan doğum günü için iş çıkışı Sehun'la birlikte birkaç şişe bira ve biraz atıştırmalıkla evin yolunu tuttuk. Sehun arada yüzüme bakıyor, birkaç saliselik çekingen bakışların ardından telefonuna geri dönüyordu. İki saatlik yolculuğun yaklaşık bir saati Sehun'un garip bakışları ve bacağına dokunduğum her fırsatta elimi kaldırıp üstüne bıraktığı öpücüklerle ve hemen elimi itmesiyle geçmişti. Garip davranışlarına koca bir saat daha dayanamayacağımı bilerek trafik ışıklarına takılmak için arabayı yavaşlattım.   
Elimi tekrar bacağına atıp kaldırmasına izin vermeden dokunduğum eti sıktım.   
"Anlatmak için bir dakikan var," diye söyledim gözümü trafik ışıklarına dikerek. Sehun da benim baktığım yere bakarak, "Neyi?" diye sormuştu.   
"Kimle mesajlaşıyorsun?"   
"Baekhyun fakat bunun nesini anlatayım sana?" diye kafa karışıklığıyla sordu, etini sıktığım elime tırnaklarını geçirip aniden elimi çekmemi sağlayarak.   
"Baekhyun ile mesajlaşıyorsan neden her mesajdan sonra çekingen çekingen bakıyorsun bana, dokunama da izin vermiyorsun?"   
Bir süre 20 saniyemiz kaldığını gösteren ışığa baktıktan sonra etrafı kolaçan eder gibi camdan dışarıya bakmaya başladı, gözleri en son benim gözlerimde durduğundaysa bir saliselik zamanda hızla dudaklarıma bakıp tekrar gözlerime çıkardı bakışlarını. Olayın dörtte birini anladığımda, bu sefer gülerek, penisine yakın bir yere dokunduğumda iç çekmesi gecikmedi. Bakışlarını tekrar trafik ışıklarına çevirdiğinde 10 saniyemiz kaldığını gördü.  
"Dayanamıyorum," dedi ağlamaklı çıkan sesiyle, tam olarak gözlerimin içine bakıyordu artık. Az vaktimizin kalmasıyla hızlı hızlı konuşuyordu.  
"Sana hediyeni akşam veririm demiştim ama Baekhyunlar çoktan eve geçmişler bana adını bile duymadığım içkiler aldığını ve burnundan işeyene kadar içmeyi planladıklarını söyleyen mesaj attı, bizde kalacaklar akşam yani. Seninle şimdi sevişmezsem tüm gece sevişemeyeceğimi düşündükçe dayanamıyorum işte of," diye tek nefeste bitirdiğinde koltukta kendini arkaya sertçe yaslayıp annesine küsen çocuk gibi kendi tarafındaki camdan dışarıyı izlemeye başladı. Bu sefer etrafını kolaçan etme sırası bendeydi. Işığın değişmesiyle tekrar arabayı sürmeye başladım fakat eve giden yolu geçmiş yakınındaki inşaat nedeniyle kapatılan eski çocuk parkına doğru gidiyordum. Parkın etrafında ayyaşlardan başka kimse olmazdı ve saat bizim için akşam saati olsa da onlar için erkendi.   
Yolu geçerken Sehun bir an söylenecek gibi olsa da ne yaptığımı anladığında susarak yola çevirdi bakışlarını tekrar. Ana caddeden uzaklaşıp parkın içine yaklaşarak arabayı durdurduğumda, benimle eş zamanlı olarak emniyet kemerini çözen Sehun'a döndüm ve tam cilveli ses tonumla konuşmak için ağzımı açacakken birden dudaklarıma yapışıp dilini, öpücüğün etkisiyle daha da açılan, ağzımın içine yolladı. Gerçekten dayanılmazdım onun için.   
Bir elimle Sehun'un saçlarını çekiştirirken diğeriyle de arabanın kapılarını kilitlemeye çalıştığım sırada kucağıma yerleşmişti, duruşunu desteklemek için ellerimi kalçalarına attığımda boğuk bir inleme kazanmıştım. Boynum ve dudaklarım arasına ıslak öpücüklerini kondururken bir yandan kalçalarını ellerime itiyor diğer yandan da pantolonumun kemerini çözmeye çalışıyordu.   
"Az önce arabadaki heyecanlı atmosferi ön sevişmeden sayacağım," dedi, kemerini çözüp elimi pantolonunda içeri yolladığım sırada öpmeyi keserek dudaklarını boynuma sürterken.   
"Eğer yarın arabada kalp krizi geçirerek öldüğümün haberini birinci sayfalarda okumak istemiyorsan hızlı olmamız lazım." Haklıydı eğer bu şekilde biraz daha devam ederse çok yaşamayacaktım ben de. İkimizin de hazır olduğu bir anda beni yavaşça içine alırken bir an olsun öpüşmeyi kesmemiştik, o benim boynumu, çenemi, kapalı gözlerimi öperken ben de ulaşabildiğim her bir noktayı öpüyor, dokunulmadık yer bırakmıyordum vücudunda. Bunu hak etmek için ne yapmıştım bilmiyordum, belki de tanrı pişman olmaya başlıyor ve gönlümü bu şekilde alıyordu, ya da bana acıdığı için bir kaç saatlik mutluluğu çok görmüyordu.  
Tanrıya inandığım söylenemezdi, kötü giden hayatımda suçlayacak birilerini aradığım için gerçekmiş gibi davranıyordum sadece fakat şu an içinde kavrulduğum bedenin düzensiz nefeslerini ayrı bir boyutta hissederken tanrı bir kenara, ailemin beni sevdiğine bile inanabilirdim.   
Sehun yorgun düşen bedenini ölü gibi üstüme bıraktığında terli saçlarını öptükten sonra dağılan bedenlerimizi toparlamaya çalışmıştım, Sehun'u yan koltuğa bırakıp kemerini bağladığımda arabayı eve doğru sürdüm. Yaklaşık on dakika kadar uzaklaştığımda Sehun'un kulaklarıma dolan horlaması yüzümden yol boyunca silinmeyen bir gülümsemeye neden olmuştu.   
Eve vardığımızda Jongin çoktan sarhoş olmuş, yanında iki tane boş şarap şişesiyle sızmıştı, kimse onu yatırmakla uğraşmadığından üstüne bir battaniye örterek koltukta bırakmışlardı. Masanın üstünü, Sehun'un da dediği gibi, adını bile duymadığım içkilerle ve üstünün kreması taş kadar sert tek dilim pastayla süslemişlerdi.   
"Üzgünüm Sehun, içecekleri alabilmek için senin güneş gözlüğünü de satmak zorunda kaldık ama şunun tadına bak bize bunun için minnet duyacaksın," demişti Baekhyun, ben artan paranın zor yettiği, bir yıl boyunca depoda bekletildiğini düşündüğüm pastayı çöpe atarken. Tahmin edileceği gibi hediye yoktu, Minseok ve Junmyeon da yoktu, sorduğumdaysa gece gelirler demişlerdi.   
Jongin salyasını benim yarın çöpe atacağım yastığa akıtıyor, Baekhyun boşalan kadehleri doldururken yeni yıl şarkısı söylüyor, Yixing, hissetmeyeceğini söylediğimiz halde, Jongin'in ayaklarına masaj yapıyordu. Hepimiz biraz çakır keyiftik, aramızda iki şişe biraya dayanabilen kimse yoktu ama parkenin üstüne fırlatışmış en az yedi farklı şişe vardı ve buna rağmen kimse tahmin ettiğimiz kadar kötü sarhoş değildi, tahmini zor değildi, içkiler kötüydü. Kendi hareketlerim ve kelimelerim üzerindeki kontrolü kaybetmiştim fakat ne döndüğünün bilincindeydim, Baekhyun ise kalkıp işeyecek kadar kendindeydi. Aramızda en çok içen Yixing, ağlamaya başlamış ve koşarak tuvalete kilitlemişti kendini, hiç kimsenin umursadığı da yoktu, zaten kendini kilitledikten yarım saat sonra kapıyı açmış ve tekrar klozetin yanına diz çökmüştü, ilk önce kusacağını düşünsem de sırtını küvete yaslarken ağlayarak orada oturmak istediğini söylemişti. Baekhyun hala diline dolanan yeni yıl şarkısını dönmeyen diliyle söylemeye devam ediyordu, Sehun bir şişe vodkadan sonra bacaklarımın arasında sızmıştı. Adını bile bilmediğimiz içkilerin bir de kötü çıkma ihtimaline karşı dokunmamıştık.   
Tam benim gözlerimin de kapanacağı sırada hepimizin ayılmasını sağlayacak olay oldu. Aniden gelen küt sesiyle etrafıma baktığımda kapıda dikilen iki bedeni zar zor seçebilmiştim. Bedenlerden biri bana doğru yürürken diğeri de banyoya ilerliyordu. Aramızdaki mesafe kapandıkça onun Minseok olduğunu anlamıştım, diğeri de Junmyeon olmalıydı. Minseok'un bu haliniz ne gibi bir şeyler bağırdığını duymuştum ama cevap verememiştim. Bizi söylene söylene soğuk suyun altında biraz ayılttıktan sonra Minseok ve Junmyeon'un bugün doğum günüm olduğunu unuttuklarını ve Baekhyun'un ise haber vermediğini öğrenmiştik.   
"Ne bileyim ben, kendi doğum günümü unutuyorum sizinkini mi hatırlayacağım?" diye sertçe açıklamıştı Minseok. Sinirlilerdi çünkü tüm eğlence kaçmıştı, sinirlilerdi çünkü bizimle ilgilenmesi onlara kalmıştı. Geç gelmelerinin sebebiyse okulda kalıp son sınavlara çalışmalarıydı. Junmyeon ve Minseok bizden büyüklerdi fakat tekrar almak zorunda oldukları dersler vardı.   
Hiçbirimiz tam olarak ayık değildik, benim yanıma oturan herkese sarılmamdan, Yixing'in boş bakışlarından anlaşılıyordu bu.   
Minseok aldıklarını dolaba yerleştirmek için mutfağa gittiğinde, Junmyeon, Jongin'i eski odasına taşımıştı. Baekhyun da uykusu geldiğini söyleyerek Jongin'in ardından gitmişti. Ne ara gittiğini fark etmediğim Sehun elinde minik ayıcık Ketçap ile kucağıma yerleştiği sırada ben kollarımı beline koala gibi sarmış kokusunu içime çekmeye başlamıştım. Aradan on saniye anca geçmişti ki Baekhyun elinde, gece gündüz uyumadan çalışarak kazandığım ilk maaşımla aldığım, gitarımla tekrar salona girmişti. Gevşekçe tuttuğu gitarı bir sağa bir sola sallıyor, ona jingle bells çalmamı söylüyordu. Tam gitarı öyle sallamamasını söyleyecektim ki gecenin ikinci laneti gerçekleşti. İlk göz ağrım, yorgun gözlerimin önünde, Baekhyun'un elinden fırlayarak havada üç takla attıktan sonra kapının önünde parçalara ayrılmıştı. Olay beynimde anlam kazandığı an fal taşı gibi açılan gözlerimden bir anda boşalan yaşlarla ciğerim çıkasıya ağlamaya başlamıştım, Yixing çığlığımdan dolayı uyanmış bir bana bir gitara baktıktan sonra o da ağlamaya başlayarak yine küvetin yanına çökmüştü, Jongin hala uyuyordu.   
Gitarıma baktıkça daha çok ağlayacağımı hissettiğimden onun dışında her yere bakıyordum. Yaşlı gözlerim, ne ara gittiğini anlamadığım, Sehun'u bulamadığında Minseok'un gözleriyle buluşmuşlardı.   
"Sana peynir al demedim mi ben? Lanet olsun bu evde neden hiç peynir olmuyor?" Minseok elindeki reçel şişesini bir yandan sinirle havada sallarken bir yandan da Junmyeon'a almadığı şeyler için bağırıyordu. Baekhyun üzgün ve yarı baygın bakışlarıyla ve yaramazlık yapmış bir çocuk gibi önünde birleştirdiği elleriyle tepeme dikilmiş özür dilemeye çalışıyordu. Her şey çok ani olmuştu.   
Minseok derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra buz dolabını düzeltmeye devam etmişti, ben de salyam ve sümüğümün birbirine karıştığı yüzümü ondan çekerek Sehun'u aramıştım. Ağzım açıktı ama tek kelime edemiyordum, salyam akıyordu ama umurumda değildi. Benim biricik sevgilim Sehun, elinde telefonu ile yanıma oturmuş, ağlamam dinene kadar sarılmış ve yeni gitar almakla ilgili bir şeyler gevelemişti. Ne kadar ağladım bilmiyordum fakat Baekhyun yanımda dikilmekten sıkılmış olacak ki son kez özür dileyip odasına gitmişti. Junmyeon ve Minseok da artık pes ederek herkesi kendi haline bırakmışlardı.   
Sesli çığlıklarım Minseok'un "Bana bak, biz uyuyacağız eğer sesin kulağıma gelirse gitarının sağlam yerlerini de ben kırarım, anladın mı?" demesiyle sessiz iç çekişlere döndüğünde Sehun hala bana sarılırken ben de Ketçap'a sarılarak ağlamaya devam ediyordum. Ketçap'a sıkı sıkı sarılırken Sehun telefonu direkt yüzüme tuttuğunda videoya çektiğini anlamam beş saniye sürmüştü ama o da umurumda değildi. Yorgundum ve kalbim kırıktı uğraşacak hali bulamadığımdan eğlenmesine izin veriyordum, daha sonra intikamımı alırdım nasıl olsa. Yanımda boş şarap şişesi kucağımda sıkı sıkı sarıldığı Ketçap, Sehun'un baygın kahkahalarıyla saçımı okşaması ve dişlerimi sıkarak ağlamam daha önemliydi o an benim için.  
Hayatım boyunca emin olduğum tek şey vardı; tanrı beni cennetinden kovduğu için pişmandı ve bana cehennemi yaşatarak acısını çıkartıyordu.   
Tanrının kesinlikle hisleri vardı ve mutsuz olduğunda, mutlu olduğunda, pişman olduğunda, kıskandığında tek yapabildiği bizimle oynamaktı. Bize sınavlar koymuştu çünkü canı sıkılmıştı, bize sevdiklerimizi vermişti çünkü o gün mutluydu, bizden sevdiklerimizi almıştı çünkü kıskanmıştı. Bize bu kadar çok şey verdikten sonra unutulmayı akıl edememişti, pişman olmuştu sonra da verdiklerini geri almıştı. Bizi yarattığı için pişmandı çünkü ona sırtımızı döneceğimizi akıl edememişti, o nedenle bizi yeterince cezalandırdıktan sonra tekrar yanına alıyordu. Benim cezam ne zaman biterdi bilmiyordum fakat Sehun'un cezası bitene kadar unutabildiğim kadar unutacaktım tanrıyı, cezamı uzatabildiğim kadar uzatacaktım. Cennet ya da cehennem yoktu, tanrı cezamız bittiğinde bizi tekrar yanına alacak ve eskisi gibi bizi yanında yaşatmaya devam edecekti, cehennem kendi cehennemimiz cennet kendi cennetimiz olacaktı, biz karar verecektik yine. Gerçi ben tanrıya da inanmıyordum, ne zaman kötü bir şey olsa yumruğumu yukarı kaldırıp "hiç mi sevmedin beni be" diye bağırmak hoşuma gidiyordu sadece, öldüğümde de tamamen yok olmayacağımı, Sehunla kaldığım yerden orada da devam edeceğimi düşünmek hoşuma gidiyordu, ben 6 yaşımdayken ölen kedimin tanrının kucağında patilerini yalayarak beni beklediğini bilmek hoşuma gidiyordu


End file.
